Love Unexpected
by sdwash27
Summary: After Ej and Sami's affair is revealed, both Rafe and Nicole are left devastated by their betrayal. After a night of comfort both Nicole and Rafe find themselves in a complicated situation that neither of them are ready for. Nicole is pregnant and the paternity of her unborn child is in question. Nicole's pregnancy sends both EJ and Sami on a rampage. Will the baby survive!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everyone! This is my very first attempt at writing fan fiction. With that being said I'd appreciate any comments or any criticism that you readers might have for me. I've always had a passion for creative writing and although this is my first publication I am very proud of what I have accomplished here. So I hope that in reading this first chapter you all can get a good read out of it, and hopefully you'll show your support by continuing to follow Nicole and Rafe's story. I'm more of an Ejami kind of girl but this storyline was one that i showed interest in. Enjoy and please please please let me know what you think.**_

A Love Unexpected

Chapter One: Surprise

"Rafe, we shouldn't", Nicole whispered in between kisses.

As much as she'd like to forget he'd ever existed; she was still married to EJ, as Rafe to Sami. She knew that she and Rafe would not have been together if it had not been for the news of EJ and Sami's affair. It seemed like only moments ago when Rafe had stormed into the mansion accusing EJ of sleeping with his wife. She remembered feeling blissfully coy as she accepted EJ's proposal of marriage. She remembered the pain she felt as EJ shook his head in disbelief and admittance of what he had done. She had forgiven him for many things; sleeping with her sister Taylor, threatening to take Sidney away from her, but this she couldn't forgive him for. He had lied to her for the last time.

" Nicole, do you want me to stop?"

She could feel his eyes lingering on her lips as if he wanted desperately to kiss her again. Nicole admired her beaus exposed chest. She couldn't deny her growing attraction for him nor the temptation of exacting the sweetest revenge against the two people responsible for her broken heart. The corners of her mouth curved forming a welcoming smile.

"Rafe you are truly the sweetest man I know," she said while caressing his left cheek with her hand.

He embraced her tenderness with a smile of his own, his eyes twinkling with warmth. He leaned forward, his eyes never leaving her own. She could feel their mutual attraction for one another brewing between them as their lips met. She'd never imagined she'd experience such excitement with someone new, nor did he. Nicole had taken him by surprise; he never expected intimacy from her in this way. They were connected having both shared the same hurt.

"As much as I'd like to do the right thing, Rafe confessed, I don't think that I can." He grabbed a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. He found himself admiring the stillness in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, her lips quivering as she decided what to do next. " Then Don't"

Sami entered Common Grounds, formerly known as the Cheating Heart, expecting to order an espresso on her way to Countess Wilhelmina. She had made it her duty to come to work refreshed and focused after accepting the reigns at Countess just a few months prior to her very public breakup with Rafe Hernandez. _He was such a Hypocrite_, she thought having dumped her over a meaningless roll in the hay with EJ Dimera when she had reason to believe he had bedded not only her good for nothing sister Carrie but that _BITCH_ Nicole.

"Ugh" she huffed as she walked over to the counter to request her fix for the day. Sonny Kiriakis immediately greeted her with a smile.

" What can I get for you Ms. Brady" asked Sonny making it a point not to call her Hernandez since she was planning to divorce her current husband in the near future.

" I'll have the usual mocha latte with a shot of espresso, I'm in a hurry do you think you can make it quick."

Sonny nodded assuredly.

" Yea of Course, Be back in a second"

Sami watched as Sonny prepared her latte with such care she'd only imagined he'd took in everything. She felt indebted to him for supporting her son Will as he struggled with his sexuality. It eased her mind to know that he had such great friends rooting for him.

" Alright here you are, he said handing over her latte.

"Thanks so much Sonny", "I'll see you soon"

"You bet" he answered back waving to her as she turned to leave. She wasn't surprised to see Rafe nor his less attractive companion as she made her way to the entrance of the cafe.

"Do you want to leave?" Nicole asked Rafe after spotting Sami and the death glare she gave them both.

"No way, I'm not going to let her get under my skin."

"Ha, Nicole let out a soft chuckle, We ARE talking about Sami Brady-Hernandez, aren't we?", she asked playfully.

"Nicole don't be a prude, I'm over her" said Rafe although he hadn't been able to take his eyes off his ex wife since he walked in. She was so beautiful he thought as he admired her beauty, remembering the little freckles on her nose that he'd loved so much. He felt a sharp ping in his heart every time he laid eyes on her.

"Rafe, you'll never be over Sami, she has you hooked."

Rafe shook his head and turned to face Nicole. Deep down he knew he wasn't over Sami but he also knew she wasn't good for him.

"Nicole if anything, he paused to squeeze her hand, my only agenda is to make certain that you and the baby are safe."

Nicole appreciated his determination to protect she and the baby. She was only a few months pregnant and thankfully she had yet to show. She and Rafe were the only ones that knew she was expecting. She couldn't fathom the idea of EJ finding out about her pregnancy.

""Rafe I'm scared to death of this pregnancy", she admitted. "I might not even make it to term, and then there's EJ to consider. Rafe cringed at the sound of EJ's name. He despised that man and the whole damn Dimera clan.

" I don't want you to worry about EJ Nicole. This baby means the world to me, and I refuse to let EJ get in between my child and I."

Sami couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had been waiting for the right moment to approach Rafe expecting to endure a painful greeting and then be on her way. She was fuming with an array of emotions, envy and anger getting the best of her. She hated the idea that he could have fathered Nicole's unborn child. Sami approached the table her mind set on tearing them both apart, and in that moment she made sure Nicole felt her tattered scorn as her hand came down on her.

"**YOU BITCH!**"


	2. Chapter 2:All Secrets Come To An End

**Hello Everyone. I'd like to thank those of you who read my first chapter and i'd like to give a special thanks to those who left a review. I really appreciate the warming response that i received. Here is the second chapter of Love Unexpected, it is filled with drama just how i like it. Look for new characters to be introduced as you read on. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

All Secrets Come To An End

"Sami what in the HELL is wrong with you?" asked Rafe perplexed by his wife's intrusive behavior. Sami was a loose cannon and for her to be this upset he could only imagine why?

" Me, she paused, Rafe I should be asking you the same question."

She turned to look at Nicole. " and you, I could kill you for what you've done" she confessed fighting the desire to do that very thing.

"Well Sami it wouldn't be the first time you fell off the deep end, I should ask EJ for pointers on how to dodge a bullet, said Nicole.

"YOU WHORE" said Sami reaching for Nicole's throat with all her might.

"It takes one to know one", Nicole spat back so mad she could spit fire.

"Whoa", Rafe quickly grabbed his ex wife and escorted her outside.

"Nicole wait here" he said before exiting the cafe.

Sami was so furious that she could feel the flames fuming from her nostrils.

" That little BITCH, she announced her eyes on Rafe as he closed the doors of the cafe behind them.

"Sami that's enough, you will not talk about Nicole in that way" Sami looked at Rafe baffled that he would even defend her after everything she'd done to her.

"That's too bad because I'm just getting started"

Kate Dimera took a sip of her cappuccino reveling in the sweet taste of karma. She'd been a fly on the wall having witnessed two of Salem's' finest whores go at each others throats as they did time and time again. She found Sami and Nicole's brawl humorous. She couldn't wait to stir the pot a little further. She watched as Sami and Rafe made their exits seeing it as an opportunity to magnify an already untamed situation.

"You mind" asked Kate not waiting for a response before taking her seat.. Nicole rolled her eyes; she didn't have time for Kate's' foolish mind games. After all she had more important things to worry about.

"Kate what do you want?" she asked staring her right in the eye.

" I couldn't help but notice your little quarrel with Sami, is everything alright." Kate replied with a look of sincerity. Nicole, however; didn't buy her attempt to charm her. She knew much better than to indulge in Kate's ridiculous antics.

"Cut the crap Kate, she answered back ready to pounce if the situation deemed her to. She and Kate where old enemies and she knew exactly how to read her.

" Shouldn't you be at home with your ill tempered husband" she added.

" You Slut" said Kate, you have some nerve"

" Aw did I upset you that really wasn't my intention" she said with a halfhearted smile.

"Ugh" Kate responded her frustration apparent. "Listen, you had better be careful who you choose to confide in, not everyone's who they seem to be."

"What is that suppose to mean," Nicole questioned a little confused as to how their conversation took such a different turn.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Rafe lately, how can you be sure he's not using you?"

"It's not like that, he cares for me" she professed although she felt an ounce of uncertainty. Rafe was a good man, a loyal man. He would never be dishonest with her especially now that she could be carrying his child. It was no secret that she had been involved with EJ Dimera prior to the news of her pregnancy. In fact it wouldn't surprise her if he was actually the father having slept with both men only days apart. Although eccentric, she couldn't deny the fact that EJ was a great father to both Johnny and Sidney, as he'd be with her son or daughter. Still, she hated the idea of her child being taken under the Dimera fold; this baby would be Rafe's no matter what just as they both agreed.

"Nicole open your eyes, it wouldn't be the first time Rafe betrayed you" said Kate ecstatic that she had successfully planted a seed of doubt in Nicole's mind. No matter how she responded Kate knew by the sudden nod of her head that she had taken the bait. Yes Rafe had tricked her into believing he cared for her once upon a time ago, but the past was the past. Everything had changed between them. He wanted to protect her and the baby and nothing else mattered.

" Nicole, he's out there with Sami saying God knows what" Kate replied filling the silence that was between them.

"Rafe and I understand each other and I trust him. I don't have to stand here and justify that to you, Sami, or anyone else for that matter."

"Fine, Kate responded getting up from the table, Don't say I didn't warn you of your own ignorance."

"Its been a pleasure Kate," said Nicole as she watched Kate exit the cafe. She stared at the entrance spotting Sami and Rafe engrossed in what looked like a heated argument. She knew Rafe was still in love with Sami and probably always would be. What would this mean for her and the baby she thought. _DAMN YOU KATE_

"Is it true," Sami asked Rafe having spent the last several minutes hating him for all that he had done to her.

"Is what true?"

" Rafe I know everything, she confessed her heart breaking all the while."

"I heard you admit that you would do anything for she and the baby, that you would protect them and keep them safe."

Before now the idea that Nicole was going to have his baby seemed to him a fabrication of the truth. It never seemed real to him until he heard those words from someone that he cared so much about. He had always known of the possibility that EJ could be the father, Nicole had been nothing less than honest with him. Still his hatred for this man influenced his decision to stand by Nicole and the baby regardless of its true paternity. He was delusional to think that he and Nicole could keep a secret of this magnitude a secret for much longer. The truth always comes out someone once told him, and now the cat was out of the bag. Rafe stared at his ex wife ashamed to even speak on his behalf. How could he have been so careless, they should have never had that conversation in public.

Rafe sighed heavily, " Sami I can explain"

"Rafe, how could you do this to me", Sami interrupted fighting the tears that had already begun to fall. Rafe reached for her hand overwhelmed by his sudden desire to shield her from this pain.

" Sami, Nicole and I only slept together after the truth of your affair with EJ came out. I'm not proud of that moment."

"Somehow I figured you'd say that, she sighed, you just cant get over it, right," she said finally letting go of Rafe's hand. She didn't know how much more of this she could stand.

"Sami that's not fair; we both made mistakes that we'd much rather take back, but maybe you can but I can't. This is breaking me, you are breaking my heart Sami and you can't even see that. You won't look passed yourself for even one second even it meant losing out on your marriage.

" Can you even be sure, Rafe, that this baby is yours and not EJ's, they were together then planning to start a life together for the third time around."

"Of course Rafe's the father of MY BABY, and Sami, there's not a damn thing you can do about it.", said Nicole slamming shut the doors of the cafe. Rafe went to Nicole placing his arms on her shoulders.

"I thought I told you to wait inside." Sami observed his sense of compassion for Nicole, she was going to have his baby and that she knew she could never compete with.

"Rafe, she announced I'm leaving, and Nicole you hold on to Rafe with everything you have because one day the truth will be revealed and everyone will see you for the lying manipulative BITCH that you are." She made her exit walking aimlessly into nowhere. She felt like screaming and pulling her hair out. She had to do something to prevent Rafe from making the biggest mistake of his life. Nicole could not be trusted and if she wanted to expose her for the liar she was she knew there was only one person that could help her. She approached his apartment door working up the courage to knock. This wasn't truly her battle to fight but if Rafe wasn't going to fight for himself someone had to. Just as she was about to knock the door opened.

" Samantha what are you doing here"

Sami took a deep breath, " EJ there's something I think you should know."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again. This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I promise you next time I'll have more. Again I thank those of you who are following this story and I hope to hear from you. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3**

EJ Dimera stared at the mother of his children intrigued by her expression of determination as she came bearing news. He had not spoken to her since their alluded affair had been made public to all of Salem. It had been unlike any sexual encounter he had ever experienced, and frankly it had awakened something in him that he thought had been long buried. They had both been overcome with grief after reports of a young boys body presumed to be their sons had been discovered near an abandoned cabin just outside of town. The news of Johnny's disappearance had circled the media after he had gone missing during John Blacks very public trial for embezzlement, it was a gold mind to every journalist in Salem. They found solace in each others grief; there was no one that understood how they felt in that moment of loss more than themselves. They were both angry at the world, at John, at Rafe for encouraging Sami to lend her support to John as he set out to undergo a vigorous trial. Most of all they hated each other, and a series of accusations spilled from their mouths as they tousled about the mansion before finding themselves in each others arms.

"Samantha this isn't a good time for one of your god forsaken chats. I was just on my way out," he offered while closing the door behind him.

"EJ this is important, you have to hear me out."Sami opened the door walking past EJ and into the quaint space that was his apartment. She paced the floor, her mind debating on whether she was doing the right thing by telling him about Nicole's pregnancy. Rafe was claiming to be the father. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, and if there was a slight chance that EJ could also be the father then he deserved to know. EJ observed his ex, she was a nervous wreck. He placed one hand behind his head running his fingers over his shaven skull. There was definitely something going on and he owed it to her to at least hear what she had to say.

"Go ahead, tell me what has your panties in such a bunch."

"I ran into your wife today at the coffee house," she began recognizing the familiar frown his face now wore. Nicole was a sore subject for them both. She had been the center of so many lies and turmoil in their lives which made it easy to hate her.

"Hmm, he pondered. How is she these days, still wreaking havoc on the people of Salem?" He smiled almost annoyed that somehow Nicole still held a spot at the center of their lives.

"You can say as much," she agreed as she continued to pace the floor. She hadn't been able to stop since she entered his apartment. EJ sighed heavily looking at his watch a little annoyed by Samantha's untimely approach.

"What did she do this time, Samantha?" Sami stood still trying to find the right way to tell him that he could have a son or daughter on the way, that there was going to be another innocent born into the Dimera family. In a way she almost wished that Rafe was the father, at least then this child would have a chance at a normal life.

"She's knocked up," she said finally deciding to move forward with the truth, after all that's why she'd come here in the first place.

"and you know this how, did she tell you this?"

Sami nodded her head slightly in agreement,"In so many words, yes she did." EJ silently took in this information pondering his next move,knowing that whatever he decided he would have to tread lightly when it came to Nicole.

"How far along is she? Did she look healthy? Is she already starting to show?" he rambled on dutifully noting Samantha's unkempt expression.

"Is there more?" he asked unsure of how he'd react to whatever news she had yet to deliver.

"Rafe is claiming to be the father. They're planning to raise this child together and although I've moved on from Rafe, I can't let Nicole ruin his life. EJ we have to do something." _**Rafe the father of my baby, no fucking way**,_ he thought to himself feeling the anger building within him. He grabbed his coat jacket and placed it over his shoulders as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to help me come up with a plan to expose Nicole for the liar we both know she is?" pleaded Sami her emotions getting the best of her. EJ glared at her noting the gleam of tears that were now drizzling down her face. Why was she crying, this had absolutely nothing to do with her. He walked over to her placing both hands on her shoulders and squeezing them firmly.

"I'll take care of this Samantha, you have nothing to worry about." he confirmed. She looked into his dark eyes, they were as cold as a winters night, she'd hate to be on the receiving end of his glare.

"I have to go, I take it you'll see yourself out"

"Of course, but where are you going?" she asked again. EJ walked over to the front door his keys in hand.

"I'm going to pay my wife a visit," he announced closing the door behind him. Sami sat down on his couch lying her head in her lap. "What have I done"

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and are satisfied with EJ's reaction to the news of Nicole's pregnancy. Stay tuned. Next Chapter involves the confrontation between Nicole and EJ. Yeah! Again please leave a review if anything it just motivates me to push forward and continue this whole thing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! I really didn't want to update so soon after my last one but what the heck. Enjoy and please please please let me know what you think. Any suggestions or comments would be so appreciated. I look forward to hearing from you. **

**Chapter Four **

_She listened for the sound of his laughter as she watched him trollop playfully about the park as if there was nowhere else he'd rather be. She was grateful for her pregnancy achieving its path to full term. Although proven to be challenging, every moment she spent with her son was worth any bout of tragedy she endured. He had her same eyes, as blue as they come, and his father's infectious smile. He was going to be a heartthrob when he grew older, she thought not keen on the idea of little girls pawning all over her pride and joy. He was her miracle baby having lost one pregnancy to a volatile uterus; she was never supposed to get pregnant again let alone give birth to a healthy baby boy. "Mommy," he called out to her in such a tiny voice, "Come play with me." _

_She smiled at her son unable to resist his effortless charm as she walked over to the swings where he was standing. She swept him up in her arms and gave him a tight squeeze not wanting to let him go. _

"_Mommy loves you so much," she whispered just after kissing him gently on his forehead. He nestled deeper into her embrace returning her love. "I love you Mommy."_

Nicole smiled rubbing her growing belly as she fantasized about her future with her son. She wasn't far enough along to know the sex of her baby, but somehow she knew she was having a boy. She heard the sound of her phone buzzing and instinctively grabbed it from her nightstand surprised to see that it was Rafe calling. "Hello," she answered sleepily. After they had left the coffee house earlier that day Nicole had been overwhelmed with fatigue, and given the gentleman Rafe was, he insisted that she lie down for an afternoon nap.

"Hey you, did I wake you." Nicole yawned stretching her arms out in front of her.

"No I was just getting up when you called."

"Great," he answered back enthusiastically. "I was hoping we could talk if you feel up to it." Nicole shifted in bed rolling over on her side feeling the baby kick as she did so. She was starting her second trimester and each day thereafter she felt her baby become more alive. " Yeah whats up?" she asked listening to the sound of him breathe. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier. Sami was way out of line."

"Its okay Rafe, Sami's not your responsibility anymore," she insisted hating the idea of Sami being in the middle of she, Rafe, and the baby. It seemed like they were always meddling in each others affairs and this time she wasn't going to stand for it. Rafe was supportive of her and the baby and she would stop at nothing to achieve her happy ending.

"She's not, but you are. I wont allow her to come in between us and the baby. The family we're building are my main priority and nothings going to change that," he said reassuringly. Nicole felt a sense of relief as she took in Rafe's declaration of commitment, reveling in the idea that she could actually be happy with him. They were friends but she was hopeful that they could be more once the baby arrived.

"You're too kind, I don't know how I would get through this without you."

"I'm here to stay, and I promise to always protect you and the baby,even if it means cutting off everyone who aren't supportive of us.

"Even Sami," she asked convinced otherwise.

"Even Sami, so are you hungry." Nicole felt her stomach churn; she hadn't eaten in a few hours. She could stand to have a snack. "Yeah a little," she confessed rubbing her tummy as she tried to sit up in bed. "Okay, I'll pick us up something at the pub and I'll be right over."

Nicole agreed and said her goodbye's anxious to see Rafe again although it had only been a few hours that they had been apart. Rafe was such a great guy, it seemed almost impossible to not develop any feelings for him. Not to mention he was one of the sexiest men she had ever met, she wouldn't mind waking up to his gorgeous face every morning. She heard a knock on the door. She was surprised Rafe had made it to her apartment so quickly. "That was fast," she said while opening the door but was taken aback when she saw the man that stood before her.

"Hi Nikki, aren't you going to let me in" said the gentleman smiling widely at her. She took a step back allowing him to walk into her apartment and closed the door behind them. "EJ what are you doing here?" she asked finally after staring at him for what seemed like an eternity. They hadn't spoken in months and although their divorce was not finalized she didn't see a reason for them to communicate without the presence of their lawyers.

"Were you expecting someone else?" EJ observed her tiny apartment noting the mess that had become of her bed. _Was he here _he wondered looking over his shoulder at the bathroom door.

"That's really none of your business." said Nicole folding her arm in the other. EJ took a moment to regroup, struggling with the notion to lash out at her, instead taking a more subtle approach.

"Nicole you are my wife, are you not?" She nodded assuredly unable to avoid looking into his eyes as he moved closer to her. _She was still as beautiful as ever_ he thought to himself as he admired her glowing figure. He couldn't stop himself from looking down at her belly noting the small bump that pushed outward underneath her rose colored robe. He imagined she had to be at least three to four months pregnant if in fact he was the father. "And as my wife, he went on to say moving another inch closer to the woman that bore his child, you are never to keep anything from me, Right?" Nicole shuddered at the intent of his words, afraid that he knew more than he let on.

"EJ," she muttered feeling the heat between them as he now stood so close to her that if she manipulated her chin upward their lips would meet. He ran his fingers down the small of her back remembering why he was willing to marry her for the third time. There had always been a spark between them and he knew just how easy it would be to carry her over to the bed and make love to her again. He looked at her, briefly taking a more serious tone, "Nicole are you holding something back?"

"No EJ, she said glaring up at him for a sign that she had succeeded in her trickery. EJ leaned in closer, his lips nestled right at the tip of her ear. She shivered expecting to give into temptation and allow him to seduce her.

"Liar" he whispered leaning up to meet the look of shock on her face. Nicole breathed slowly knowing that this could not be good for the baby. She had begun to feel weak soon after EJ showed up unannounced at her doorstep. She stared at him, her eyes glossy from the tears that had already begun to fall.

"You know" she concluded as she collapsed in his arms, thankful that he had been there to break her fall.

"Nikki," EJ screamed brushing her hair out of her face concerned at how pale she looked.

"The baby," she said softly. "I think I'm losing the baby, she said just before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Again. I've been on a little hiatus for a short while partly because of a small case of writers block and mostly because i just haven't had enough courage to continue writing. I really enjoy telling stories and having someone else take an interest in my writing really is a confidence booster. So please please please review and let me know what you think. Good or Bad. I accept it. Thanks again and I hope you like the read. : D**

**Chapter Five **

Daniel Jonas found himself slouched over the surface of his desk. His eyes were weary after spending the last several hours tied up in the ER with an abundance of sick patients all claiming to have contracted some rare disease that he had the privilege of curing. Unfortunately for him nothing had proven award winning, having treated only a few broken limbs, the common cold, and a bad case of the stomach flu. There were days like these where being a trauma surgeon didn't quite seem worth the four years of med school, his one unimpressive year as a lowly intern, and the five hard years of residency he had endured. He lived for the OR and the excitement of holding a scalpel in his hands. Surgery was his only companion in life and he would never dream of turning his back on it. He was a surgeon. He saved lives. That was his only comfort in battling death so regularly. He saved lives. He awoke to the sound of his pager chiming in his coat pocket glancing at the 911 code in which it displayed. He had been desperately waiting for a case that deemed itself worthy of his time- something that he could endorse with pride. He entered the ER gasping at the sight of residents scurrying in a chaotic frenzy as they delivered their patients to their appropriate rooms. Among the chaos he spotted Maxine hovering over a pile of papers at the Nurse's Station.

"You paged?" he asked leaning his back against the counter so that he still had a perfect view of the ER .

"Glad to see you finally made it, have you not seen this ER?" Daniel observed Maxine's discontent as she scurried through patient files. She was upset with him for whatever reason which was unlikely since they had always maintained a healthy working relationship. He'd even go as far as to say they were even friends.

"Maxine is there a problem here?" he asked deciding to get to the bottom of whatever was bothering his most favorite nurse.

"Uh hmm. There's no problem Dr. Jonas- just another hectic day and not enough staff to go around."

She gathered her belongings and walked towards the OR board that screamed it needed revising. There were several surgeries scheduled for the day and not enough operating rooms nor staff available to support it.

"What a mess," the trauma surgeon observed after following Maxine over to the board. "Has Lexie taken a look at this? You shouldn't be responsible for organizing this disaster- that's what we have a Chief Resident for."

"We HAD a Chief Resident up until thirty minutes ago- you haven't heard?" she asked turning around to face him. Daniel furrowed his brow taken aback by the news of Dr. Risotto's departure. He had no idea that the fifth year resident had resolved to resign from University Hospital, especially after his recent declaration of loyalty. He had been negotiating a spot at SUH pending the results of his boards he was all set to take in June. Lexie had been sure he would be signing on with the hospital and so had Daniel- He was an excellent surgeon and they could have used him around.

"Wow, Lexie must be out of her mind trying to find a replacement for him- and you Maxine seem to be handling this added pressure pretty well considering."

"If you say so, I just wish I had more time with my sons. I feel like I spend more time at this hospital then with my own kids. It's frustrating Dr. Jonas," she admitted her eyes fighting back tears.

"Why don't you let me tackle this for a while?" He sympathized with her since it hadn't been that long ago when he had been a father. He remembered how much of his life revolved around Parker and how he never wanted to miss out on his first steps, his first words- it saddened him that he was now missing out on those very things. Parker was not his son- his ex wife had shaken him to the core after she had conceived a baby with another man and tried to pass him off as his. It completely destroyed him.

"No. That's not necessary. I'm sure you can find some use here in the ER," she proclaimed turning her attention back on the task at hand. "There's plenty of patients and not enough Doctors as it is."

Daniel took a look around at the now empty ER annoyed that he had missed the rush and his shot at exercising his medical expertise.

"Maxine take a look around, everything seems to be under control. I really don't mind taking a look at the board- honestly I could use a break from all of this," he said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Well if you are that determined."

"I am," he interrupted reaching for the clip board in her hands.

She reluctantly released the clip board to the surgeon although she was relieved that she wouldn't be responsible for cleaning up the mess Dr. Risotto left behind. Daniel smiled at her thankful that she had accepted his help, she wasn't an easy person to convince.

"Dr. Jonas you're something else," she concluded as she started to walk away from the surgeon who had already begun arranging the board.

"You welcome," he answered back unable to control the grin he now wore.

She had only made it as far as the Nurse's station when she had remembered why she had initially paged him. She had been so consumed with Dr. Risotto's resignation that she had completely forgot there had been a patient that needed to be seen.

"Dr. Jonas I almost forgot there's a pregnant woman in Emergency Room 10 experiencing premature labor pains, she was unconscious when they brought her in."

* * *

Rafe sat at the bar of the Brady Pub ogling the beer that stood in front of him. He had not intended on drinking it but after his last encounter with Sami he felt he needed a little encouragement. She was the love of his life and a part of him still wanted her and the kids- he would always want the life that had been stolen from him. He took a sip of his beer enjoying its harsh taste and the fuzz that lingered on the tip of his tongue. He needed to get his mind off of Sami; Nicole was depending on him to protect her. It would kill her and their whole agenda to rid this baby's life of EJ Dimera. He had to remain strong for everyone involved even if it meant letting Sami go and moving forward with a life with Nicole. It wouldn't be so bad. She was just as beautiful, just as witty, and he knew he could eventually love her if he allowed it. It hurt to imagine being happy with another woman but what other choice did he have. Sami would make Nicole's life a living hell if he allowed her back into his life and that he could not stand for. As he finished off his beer he felt the presence of someone else sitting beside him.

"Can I buy you another drink?" Kate said softly in need of a drink herself. She and Stefano's relationship had taken a wrong turn after her brief affair with Ian Mcalister and frankly she was doubtful if there was anything left to salvage. Rafe studied his older companion curious if she was only interested in stirring up trouble between him and Nicole. After leaving the Cheating Heart, Nicole had more than insinuated that Kate had been more than happy to pry in their affairs, even alluding to the fact that he could not be trusted. Still what harm was there in sharing a few drinks with an unlikely companion, maybe he could even figure out her aim, if she had one.

"You buying?" he asked turning over in his seat so that he was staring directly at her. He couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. Her skin was flawless and her vibrant red lips begged to be kissed. She was wearing a sophisticated black pants suit with a nice set of Gucci heels to accommodate her outfit. She was stunning.

"Yeah why not?" she confirmed calling over the bartender and promptly ordering two more beers.

Before long the two were seemingly enjoying each others company especially after consuming their third round of beer.

"You're not all that bad," Rafe confessed in a drunken slur his hand lingering idly around the frame of his beer. Kate let out a soft giggle, she too feeling a little buzzed herself not at all concerned of how Stefano would react if he had been there to witness their friendly banter.

"That means a lot coming from the most standup guy in Salem, what have I done to deserve such gratitude."

"Kate don't be so hard on yourself. You're one hell of a woman" he said pouring into her eyes like a love sick puppy dog.

Kate smiled seductively at him, her lips curving at the ends and her eyes twinkling at the sound of his confession. It had been a while since she'd been given a genuine compliment. It did wonders for her many insecurities.

"Rafe you're too kind, but even you wouldn't lie in bed with the devil herself," she said pointing a finger at herself.

He'd dined with the devil many times in his lifetime and she was no devil. He slid his hand across the bar finding her hand and resting his on top of hers. He felt her hand flinch underneath his curious if she felt the urge to pull away.

"Kate you're beautiful. Kind. Independent. Feisty and a little vengeful at times, but you're not a bad person. The things you've done, you did them out of love for your kids. Who am I to judge you for wanting to protect your family."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes," he answered back with conviction. She was a gorgeous woman. They're was no denying that he thought while smiling back at her.

"Rafe what are you doing?"

"I'm enjoying a beer with a friend." He removed his hand from hers and took another sip of his drink. She was staring at him wide eyed and full of lust, he could tell when a woman wanted him and right now she did.

"True but I was referring to your little triangle with Sami and Nicole. Have you literally lost your mind. Those two women will not only destroy each other but destroy you in the process," she said in hopes that he would heed her warning.

She'd seen the pain that both women caused her sons first hand and for that reason alone she wanted to see them get what they deserved. Rafe, on the other hand didn't share the same opinions about his relationship with either women. He was still in love with Sami so much so he could feel his heart ache every time he caught a glimpse of her, and Nicole, she was in such a mess that he wouldn't dare turn his back on her. Rafe had been waiting for Kate to reveal her true motives although he had hoped that their encounter had been sincere.

"There it is, I was wondering when you were going to cut the crap and get to what you really wanted to talk to me about," he responded defensively sliding back against the bar stool.

"Rafe I'm just concerned about your involvement with those women. Nothing good will ever come of it."

"Really because it seems to me you're just stirring up trouble. Didn't you offer the same advice to Nicole about me."

Kate shifted uncomfortably in her seat unable to respond to his accusation. It was true she had wanted to cause trouble for Nicole in the beginning, but now she was simply trying to offer Rafe a little friendly advice, because in the end he would be the one who lost everything.

"I simply reminded her that you had been dishonest with her in the past. That's all. "

"Kate this really is none of your business, and I'd like it if you stayed the hell away from Nicole.

"Sure, but does that include you too," she inquired curious if they could be allies.

"I" Rafe was interrupted by the sudden sound of his cell phone buzzing on the counter top.

"I have to take this," he said unable to recognize the number in which the call was coming from.

He answered the phone walking out of the pub where he could give who ever was calling his undivided attention.

"Mr. Hernandez"

"Yes," he answered back still unable to determine the voice on the receiving end.

"This is Maxine calling with University hospital. Nicole Dimera has been admitted and she's asking to see you."


End file.
